Interview episode 5: Skull kid, Masked Sprite
by Bunny Girle
Summary: Hey there everyone. Long time I know. I decided to do another interview fic. This time I'm interviewing Skull kid. I hope you like it. R/R


Interview episode 5: Skull kid

Note: Wow it's been a while since I wrote one of these. Since they aren't chapters I'm not going to chapterise them. But I might just incase. Like always I don't own the vid game characters I talk about. I do however own the cast and crew of Interview. Hope you enjoy this.

(Bunny walks onto the stage frowning and sits down. She fixes her ears and then stares into the camera, she is still frowning.)

Bunny: Well I can't say that I'm surprised. Sorry to say this folks but our stage is still damaged from the last show. (closes her eyes and lowers her head.) But according to our ratings you people like that kind of thing. (Puts her hands to her face as her eyes get huge) Am I doomed to be another Jerry Springer? (She puts her hand over her heart.) I had such dreams.

Assistant: Bunny?

Bunny: I wanted to be a singer.

Assistant: Bunny?

Bunny: Anything but a talk show hack.

Assistant: BUNNY! (Accidentally stumbles onto the stage.)

Bunny: (Sweat drops and stares at him) Sorry.

Assistant: He's here should I send him in?

Bunny: Oh yeah (assistant leaves. Bunny turns to the audience and smiles.) Despite our past shows I am going to press on for you our viewers. Today we have the fun loving troublemaker, Skull kid. He is my third favorite character. 

Skull kid: (Walks on stage carrying a sack. He sets it in one of the chairs and then takes a seat.) Hi.

Bunny: Hi. Welcome to Interview. (. She closes her eyes and lets out a sigh of relief.) I'm glad your calm. Perhaps people from Termina are a bit calmer than. . .(opens her eyes and stares at Skull kid who is now wearing the Bunny Hood.) 

Skull Kid: I'm not from Termina. I just go there to have fun. I live in the lost woods.

Bunny Girle: (Face turns red with anger.) I see. (Looks like she is trying to ignore the bunny hood.) Lets get started. There is some confusion about you. At the end of Manjura's mask you said that Link smelled like the fairy kid that taught you a song? We all think you meat Siara, is that right or are we all wrong?

Skull Kid: Your right. I learned it from her. She smelled nice. (Leans towards Bunny and sniffs her.) You smell good to.

Bunny: (Sweat drops and makes a face.) Uh. .thanks? Ok so you learned a song from Siara. Now what song was it. Was it Siara's song? 

Skull Kid: (Takes off the bunny hood and puts on the stone mask) You can't find me.

Bunny: (Frowns and shakes her head as she brings her hand to her forehead.) Oy ve.

Skull kid: You can't see me. HA HA HA

Bunny: (Grabs the mask and smiles.) Well did she teach you her song?

Skull Kid: (frowns. . .well he doesn't have a mouth so assume he frowns.) Yes it was her song. You're no fun.

Bunny: Well I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you and your playing with these masks. They're pretty good imitations. (Looks at the stone mask)

Skull Kid: Who said they were imitations. They're the real deal.

Bunny: (Drops the mask on the table and smiles.) Oh. .I see. Well I guess link gave them to you huh? 

Skull Kid: Nope. He gave them back to the mask sales man. Well all except that force deity mask. 

Bunny: (Slides her chair away from him.) Uh. . .don't tell me you stole them?

Skull Kid: Well why not! (Jumps to his feet.) No one wanted to play with me after that whole Termina thing. Link sighed that deal with Nintendo and went back to Hyrule. And he said he was going to be my special friend.

Bunny Girle: (Sweat drops.) Well he's a pretty popular guy. Surly you don't expect him to hang out while he's still needed in the world of Hyrule. 

Skull Kid: Look just because you have the hoots for him doesn't mean you can tell me how to live.

Bunny Girle: Huh?

Skull Kid: (Starts rooting though his bag. As he does he tosses various masks out, they land on the floor. The Zora mask falls on Bunny's desk, so does the Goron and Duka masks. ) I'll show you who's the best villain. 

Bunny Girle: (Stands and backs away.) What?

Skull Kid: You had that stupid ass Gannon on first. Why not me! I was better than he was.

Bunny Girle: (Now very angry) Look you little freak. I am not going to let you ruin my show again. My staff and I have worked pretty damn hard to get you here and now you do this? Gannon is Link's main enemy. Of course we were going to interview him. Hell if we could have gotten him Before Link I would have jumped at the opportunity. Now you get out of here before I call the Space station's security guards.

Skull Kid: (Hides something behind his back and turns to Bunny) I will show you who the greatest villain is. Behold. (Raises Majora's mask above his head.) Everyone is always picking on me. I'm the little guy who never gets his way. Now I am going to take over this place and make you my slave of love.

Bunny Girle: WHAT!

Skull Kid: Yeah you and every one on this station are going to be my friends.

Bunny Girle: Oh. . .that's what you meant. (Kicks the translator.) Stupid piece of junk.

Skull kid: (Puts on Majoras mask. He stands there for a second and then takes it off. He looks at the back of it and frowns.) Made in Tokyo. . .what? 

Bunny Girle: Ok let's go to the phones.

Skull Kid: What is a phone?

Bunny Girle: Caller your on the air.

Toad: I can't believe this guy is on your show. But then again anyone who works for that tree-hugging elf is a moron anyway.

Bunny Girle: Oh god not this again. I wish some one would screen out the Mario cast.

Skull Kid: Toad? Where are you?

Toad: I'm in the mushroom kingdom. 

Skull Kid: Look don't use your drug terms, just tell me where you are. I have a score to settle with you.

Toad: WHAT? I am not on Drugs! Look any time you want to go at it is fine with me. I'll kick your ass.

Skull Kid: Come out and say that to my face. I'll beat you so bad you'll think you're a red headed stepchild. 

  
Toad: Bring it on."

Bunny: (Grabs the phone and cuts Toad off. She hides it under her desk.) I think its time to say good-bye.

Skull Kid: AHH

Bunny Girle: What?

Skull kid: Giant one eyed Monsters!

Bunny Girle: NO! Not gona happen you little freak. (Grabs Zora's mask and puts it on. She les out a scream as she transforms into a Zora. She looks down at her body.) Damn, I'm prey hot.

Skull Kid: You stink!

Bunny Girle: That's it. (Grabs Skull kid and hurls him off the stage.) See you next time. . .if there is one. That's all for interview. Hey maybe I should keep this mask. It makes me look like a babe. Well a blue babe.


End file.
